Rune Factory: Until the End of Time
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: My first Rune Factory fic, takes place eighteen years after the RF 1, 2, 3, 4, Frontier and Tides of Destiny. Rated T, to be on the safe side. Contains spoilers for Rune Factory 1, 2, 3, 4, Frontier and Tides of Destiny. Title subject to change if needed. Currently under revision.
1. Prologue: Dark Storm

Rune Factory: Until the End of Time

Mike AZ 2 here, This fic sort of picks up after the events of Rune Factory 1, 2, 3, 4, Tides of Destiny and Frontier. Just so you know, there will be spoilers. I edited a couple details, and there will be a plot twist involving Venti. I won't say what, here, though.

This is going to be a huge Rune Factory 2, 3, 4, Frontier and Tides of Destiny crossover. It also continues a plot element or two not wrapped up in Destiny, but it will just be a theory. I know I tried to do the same thing with my Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles fic, but this story should make more sense then the former.

You can probably guess what I based the title for this fic on, there is a big hint. Oh, and there will be OCs. I was going to just have this crossover be 1, 2, 3, Tides and Frontier, but I want to try to stick to the canon storylines from the entire series. Thus, I included 4, now that I've played the English version.

Disclaimer: The Rune Factory Series was developed by Natsume and Neverland.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Dark Storm<p>

On the peaceful Island of Fenith, the Earthmate Aden had learned about the Legendary Golem and destroyed it, foiling the plot of an unknown Masked Man and excorcising him from his best friend Sonja's body, allowing Sonja to return to her body with the help of the three local Dragon Priestesses. The two friends elected not to return to their native time period, choosing to remain with their new friends.

In Trampoli, Raguna had prevented Whale Island from collapsing onto the frontier town, rescuing Iris and thwarting Gelwein in the process. Since then, he continued to live a peaceful life with Mist and their friends.

Alvarna was spared the firey wrath of Fiersome by Kyle and his two children. The villagers of Alvarna themselves had remained oblivious, save for Aria and Aaron's academy classmates.

Micah, in Sharance, was content to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved, Shara. All three villages, even Kardia remained safe for a time. But time flows like a river, as new mysteries began to unfold. Whereas the Sechs Empire, which recovered from it's defeat at Kardia, began plotting it's next big move against Norad.

* * *

><p>In the far east country, well away from Fenith Island and the Kingdom of Norad, a young man with dark brown hair clad in a kimono over his muscle shirt and a pair of pants had recently finished his training at his teacher's instruction. The man, having done all he needed to do, meditated in his room as a forboding premonition invaded his mind.<p>

The preminition was dark and mysterious, as a image of a vast wasteland that had been Norad, Selfia and Sechs appeared. The image, along with thunder and earthquakes, shocked him awake from his meditation. Shaking his head, the man grabbed his katana and left the room.

The young man's parents stood in the parlor of their house when their son entered the room. A man in a pale yellow kimono addressed him"Where might you be going?"

The man addressed his father"I finished my training, yet my heart and mind are troubled. Forgive my selfishness, but I must leave and uncover what the meaning of the preminition I had was."

A woman in a brown kimono was shocked"Your sister was lost to us years ago, must you leave as well? I fear for Norad, what do you intend to do?"

The young man sighed"There is no evidence that my sister had died, but nothing has confirmed her survival either. Also, I hear from Eastern Abassadors that the Sechs Empire's ruler has been defeated and, but I hear that there are remnants who reject peace."

"Kenneth, I do not blame your sister for leaving, but I fear she may not have survived" frowned the older man.

Kenneth shook his head, replying using his father's formal title"You're wrong, Sensei Osaki. I cannot guarantee my safe return, but I must save Norad before the Sechs Empire launches it's next invasion."

Osaki sighed, but with a trace of amusement in his eyes"You're as stubborn as your old man, I pray for your safe return. Don't get too reckless or carried away out there. Be careful."

"I will, father" nodded Kenneth.

His mother walked up to her son and kissed him on the cheeck"You will always be in our hearts, and we'll always be with you. Be safe, for the sake of our family, and for your father."

"Please don't get too emontional, Yora. Kenneth, farewell" sighed Osaki.

Kenneth departed his family's house, heading for the shops near the outskirts of his hometown. As he stopped to buy supplies for the trip, a voice addressed him"Hey, what's up?"

The shop owner's son came up to Kenneth, sporting black hair and a dark blue outfit. Kenneth was surprised"Edwin, I am pleased to see you. What's going on?"

The other young man grinned"You're not the first to leave our country as I understand. A lot of our country's young women had left in disgust, feeling inferior to the men in their families."

"I do not think that to be the reason for my sister's sudden departure years ago. I was too young to remember her face, but I did want to be friends with her" sighed Kenneth, paying for some healing potions and stuff for the trip.

"Well, whatever you're doing, we wish you luck" remarked the shop keeper.

Kenneth bowed and left the shop, Edwin followed. The brown haired warrior addressed him"What is your intention?"

"If there is something that must be accomplished for Master Osaki and our emperor's sake, let us go with you" said another voice as a blue haired man approached.

"Lex, wha-?"

Kenneth's voice was cut off as a young woman with dark hair, a black kimono with a blue vest, and a pair of off-white pants greeted them. The woman spoke"I am Alexa, an agent of the eastern lands."

"Lex, Alexa and I are old pals. Kenneth, what is it you are going to do?" inquired Edwin.

Kenneth sighed"I can't hide it from you, I got a terrible dream from somewhere, and it seems to concern our world. I do not know if my sister is alive, but I plan to find her, while investigating what the Sechs Empire's new emperor is up to. But Alexa, how are you an agent if there are no female warriors among our clans?"

"There are a few families on another island near ours that don't agree with the way things are done on most of the Eastern Kingdom's islands. Kenneth, like it or not, I'm with you" said Alexa.

"I just can't say no to you, huh?" said Kenneth.

The four friends proceeded to the nearest port. A man in a captain's uniform addressed them"Are you headed for Norad? That's only route scheduled for the day."

"Good day, Captain. How much for the trip?" inquired the younger man.

The captain replied"That will be eighty gold. My ship is sturdy enough, but it will take a few days or so to reach the Kingdom of Norad. This voyage will take you to Alvarna."

Kenneth paid the man"I appreciate it."

The captain led Kenneth and his group to his ship, which sported an eastern style hull. The sails were white like any other ship, Kenneth addressed the man"By the way, would you mind telling me your name?"

The older man acknowledged the young man's request"Call me Samuel, I was born in Alvarna some thirty years ago. Well, the weather's good so far. I will gather my crew and we'll take off. Head for the ship's cabin, that's where you'll find rooms reserved for passagers."

Kenneth and his group boarded the ship at the captain's request. Upon entering a cabin with four beds and a small kitchen, Alexa breathed"I have to admit I am impressed by this structure."

"I'll say" muttered Edwin.

Shortly, the ship pulled away from the port and slowly began to head south west. Kenneth wondered to the ship's bow, sat down and began to meditate. As the hours passed, Alexa approached the young Samurai"Hey, the others were wondering if you're feeling all right."

"Yeah, I just have much to think about. I heard about the Sechs Empire when I was younger, they ceaselessly conquered country after country on Adonia. Yet Norad was spared" frowned Kenneth.

The agent shrugged"Well, we must not dwell too much on this. You wish to find your sister, and possibly report what the Sechs Empire is really after to our king, no?"

"Yeah" nodded Kenneth, glancing out to the ocean.

* * *

><p>In the village of Sharance, towards the center of Norad, another young man with blond hair and brown and white clothes was farming in his field. The Sharance Tree, where he lived, bloomed with the flowers which he'd helped revive.<p>

His wife, a orange haired young woman with flowery clothes, helped water the vegetables and flowers as they worked together. When they were finished, the young woman addressed her husband"This season's produce looks really good so far, Micah."

"Yeah, I bet. Farm work has never been so good" smiled Micah.

Just then, a sixteen year old boy with blond hair approached"Hey, look what Brenda made!"

"What is it, Dean?" inquired Micah.

A sixteen-year old girl, who wore a pink shirt and a pair of brownish pants appraoched"Dean! You didn't have to snitch on me, again!"

Micah sighed before turning to his wife"Shara, why don't you take a break? I'll help Dean and Brenda."

"Okay, just don't forget our date at the Flower Fields this afternoon, okay Micah?" smiled the woman.

Micah nodded and turned to address his children"What's up?"

Dean sheepishly pulled what looked like a Iron Waterpot from his pocket"Brenda made this all be herself."

Micah was surprised"Didn't your mom tell you not to use the Forge on the second floor without my permission?"

Brenda nodded"Yeah, and Dean just had to snitch on me!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Dean, I don't want you snitching anymore, but I appreciate you letting me know. Brenda, give that waterpot to your mom, okay? And next time you forge something, please don't try anything beyond your ability" said Micah, exasparated.

"Yes, thanks" smiled the blond girl.

Micah nodded, then turned to Dean"Give the waterpot back to Brenda, and try to keep a closer eye on your sister."

The younger blond reluctantly gave the waterpot to his sister. The girl took the item back and walked to the nearest latter which led back to the main room. Brenda could not help but have a strange sensation. Not from being reprimended, but from a dark feeling in her mind.

* * *

><p>The voyage lasted for four days as Kenneth and his group rode their vessel for what seemed like a long time. Gazing at the distance, Edwin could see the outline of Adonia. The man turned to Alexa, who was walking about the deck"Looks like we're nearly there."<p>

Just then, the clouds seem to cover the skies, darkening the view. One of the ship's crew alerted Captain Samuel"Sir, there's a storm ahead of us!"

"What? Last I checked, the weather was perfect today. Secure the sails and stand fast" ordered the man.

The crewman nodded, then rushed to tell Kenneth and his friends. The five sprung into action as they struggled to secure the ship's riggings, but the storm was just as violent winds ripped the sails and lightning struck around them.

Samuel's eyes widened'Have we run afoul of Ventuswill the Wind Dragon? Not many believe the Dragon Deities stil exist, but still'...

The captain wwas proven wrong however, as a group of Ignis monsters appeared and attacked the ship with icy magic. Kenneth and Alexa sprung into action, the man's weapon being a Katana. Alexa wielded a staff which unleashed Light based magic.

Lex and Edwin were too occupied to help their allies, as a trio of monsters with scythes appeared next and accosted the group. Kenneth and Alexa fought their best, but they were no match for the seemingly endless wave of monsters.

The storm tore the deck in half as it raged. Kenneth's face paled as he saw a vivid image of a purplish dragon with a yellow underside. But strangely enough, he had a visions of a light-green dragon with colorful wings and a yellow underside'So the Elemental Elder Dragons really exist, but why would one attack us?'

The storm continued to wreck the ship. Lex was caught off guard and fell overboard. Edwin's eyes widened as he saw a bolt seemingly destroy the bridge where Captain Samuel remained at his station.

"We're going to have to leave, there are too many monsters to fight, Kenneth!" cried Alexa.

Just as she spoke however, the mysterious storm tore the ship to shreds. Edwin was thrown onto what was left of the deck, while Alexa and Kenneth clutched to each other as the piece of the ship they were in started to drift away north east. A final bolt of lightning struck the makeshift raft, tearing it apart.

As Kenneth fell into the sea, his thoughts ran'Father, mother, sis, forgive me.'

Alexa had also fallen, but regained her composure as she saw Kenneth sink. The agent dove underwater as quick as she could and sawm to find her friends' bodies. Soon, she found Kenneth's body sinking and retrieved him.

As the two popped up, Alexa sighed'It's too far to swim, I failed my mission. No, what's that?'

Before her eyes, a small ship was spotted moving in the distance, Alexa waved towards the vessel"Hey!"

Whoever the pilots of the small ship seemed to have heard them as it turned to come get the pair. Edwin, who was thrown overboard earlier, caught up to the pair"Did you find the others?"

Alexa nodded"I just retrieved Kenneth's body, but I can't find Lex anywhere. What about Captain Samuel?"

"A good captain always goes down with his ship, but I hope he's okay" said Edwin.

The small ship got closer to the group, it's pilots unknown to the three. While on a small, uninhabited island, a man with very light brown hair, a black and brown Sechs Imperial uniform and a crimson cape stood watch over events.

"What do you think now, Leonard?" said his companion, a yellowish haired woman with a silvery dress and dark stockings. Her eyes were navy blue, while Leonard's eyes were brown.

The man replied to his counterpart"The storm was quite violent today, Yolanda."

"That's Special Agent Sorceress Yolanda to you. As for the storm, that is a mere coincedence to me" chuckled the woman.

Leonard shrugged, and turned to see two bodies drifting towards them. Yolanda followed his gaze, and said"Hm? Survivors, eh? Well, they could prove useful to the Sechs Imperial Army."

Her male counterpart grimaced"If you say so, but what is your plan?"

"You will see" smirked Yolanda.

* * *

><p>This chapter has been edited, but is mostly the same, I can assure you. To avoid confusion, the changes won't be so huge that the story appears to be a different one. I will do my best, the changes will be pretty minor.<p>

Kenneth is just one OC protagonist for this fic, there is Micah's daughter, and another OC. But I won't say much until next chapter.

Despite what I have in mind for the fic's plotline, it won't be too violent. Some friendship/romance scenarios will be included, and there will be some farming involved. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Alvarna

Another day and another chapter, this one may jump a bit between characters.

As for the Sechs Empire's ruler, I looked at the Ushi No tane website and (excuse the spoilers) found in the information about the first Rune Factory that his name is Ethelberd. Oh well, just pretend Von Sechs is his last name, he dosen't count as an OC.

I forgot to mention that " indicates dialogue, ' indicates thoughts, and " means change in point of view.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Alvarna<p>

A short time passed since the storm passed. Edwin and Alexa presumed that they and Kenneth were the only survivors of the incident, as they were rescued by another boat which intercepted them.

The Samurai, Kenneth lie in a coma, as his and his two companions' rescuers brought him to a Clinic in the nearest town. As he remained unconcious, visions ran through his mind including the repeated premonition.

A voice echoed in his head before he woke"The future you saw, Earthmate Kenneth, is no work of Ventuswill's, nor Fiersome's. The face of the unknown will make itself known."

"Who are you? And what the heck is an Earthmate?" said Kenneth from in his subconcious.

The voice spoke"Earthmates posess power to communicate with the spirits of the land, you will understand eventually."

The voice faded as Kenneth began to stir from his coma. The man thought as he began to regain conciousness'That's strange, I never heard a voice before in my visions'.

"He'll be okay, right?" said Edwin to a young woman with very light purple hair and white clothes.

"Patience is a verture" murmered Alexa before the woman can respond.

Kenneth, who still laid on the clinic bed slowly opened his eyes. The surroundings were unfamiliar, but he could see that he was in a Clinic, most likely Alvarna. But he could not tell for sure.

"Oh, you're awake. Thank goodness" said an unknown voice to him in relief.

Kenneth glanced to the left side of the bed to see the woman, who spoke"You okay?"

Kenneth put a hand on his head for a moment as he sat up, addressing the woman who stood to the left side of the bed"I feel a little lightheaded. It feels a bit strange."

Alexa approached"I am relieved that you're okay, Kenneth. Edwin and I waited outside while you were recovering, you almost drowned."

"Ugh, I feel strange, I feel an emptiness that I never felt before" groaned the Samurai.

Frowning for a moment, the purple haired woman inquired"What is your name?"

"Kenneth" replied the Samurai.

The woman nodded, satisfied that he seemed perfectly normal"My name is Sera, your friends told me what happened. That 'lightheadedness' you feel is because you had lost the ship you were traveling on and spent a bit of time underwater."

"I see, I owe you my life. Were you the one who rescued us?" inquired the Samurai.

Sera shook her head"No, I just spent the last day-and-a-half examining you and making sure nothing vital was infected. Aria and her boyfriend were on their way to Blessia Island for their date when Aria heard your friend hailing her. They carried you here after getting you and your friends out of the water and to Alvarna."

"Aria? Who's that?" said Kenneth, surprised.

Sera seemed to smile a bit, Alexa was puzzled"Why do you smile?"

The other woman was flustered for a moment before replying"Sorry about that, Aria is a good friend of mine, we attended the same school together. She and her brother Aaron are legends, and we were all friends with our classmates back when we went to Alvarna Academy."

"I heard there was a town on Norad with a school, was it Alvarna then?" inquired Alexa.

Before Sera could reply, another voice said"Sera, how is he?"

Another young woman with dark reddish hair, a pair of brownish pants, a dark brown top with pink linings on the top of the sleeves entered the Clinic. A woman with light blue hair followed.

"Mom, Aria, when did you get here?" smiled Sera.

"Just now" replied the red haired woman.

Kenneth swung his legs over to the side of the bed and got up"Aria, right? I owe your my life."

Aria smiled"You're quite welcome."

The light blue haired woman walked over to where Kenneth stood up"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Rosalind De-Sainte Coquile, my husband's name is Ray. Sera here is one of my twin daughters, they were very cute and shared practically everything when they were little."

"Call me Kenneth, my friends and I were on our way to Norad when our ship sank from a violent storm, we believe it to be the work of the Elder Dragon" said the brunette Samurai.

"Elder Dragon you say? My father, brother and I dealt with one of those when I was younger. It's name was Fiersome, the Deity of Fire" frowned Aria.

Rosalind's eyes widened"How much younger were you, Aria? That explains it, you often went into the wildernesses surrounding Alvarna when you were little, huh?"

Aria looked sheepish"Yeah, but I didn't want to tell any of the grown-ups back then, Barrett was the only one who figured it out. I had him promise not to tell my mom."

Alexa shrugged"I heard of the four elemental Elder Dragons when I was small: Fiersome the Fire Dragon, Ventuswill the Wind Dragon, Aquaticus the Water Dragon and Terrable the Earth Dragon, I always thought they were a myth."

Aria addressed Kenneth"So where in Norad were you headed? The country we live in is Norad, were you headed for a particular town?"

Kenneth thought for a moment, then replied"Nowhere in particular, really, I'm looking for my sister. She left when I was around thirteen, I haven't seen her for about twenty years. Also, ugh, sorry, my head's messed up right now. I can't seem to remember anything past that."

"Do you have Amnesia? You seem perfectly fine" said Rosalind.

Alexa frowned"We were looking into the Sechs Empire, we heard that Norad started to make peace."

"I heard from my cousin Bianca, who lived in Kardia before moving elsewhere, that the Sechs Empire attempted to invade the village. They were stopped. I also heard that Sechs attempted to conquer Selphia, but retreated when its last emperor was killed" said Rosalind.

Kenneth proceeded to walk out of the Clinic"I remember a little bit, but what good does it do?"

Alexa walked right up in front of him"We'd best not do anything until you're fully recovered, our mission is not as pressing as you may think."

"Oh, that's right. Alexa, did Lex and Captain Samuel turn up at all?" frowned Kenneth.

"They're not here, I fear they may have gone below" said Alexa, sadly.

"I see" sighed the Samurai.

Alexa put a hand on Kenneth's shoulder"Since we're here, we might as well stay for a couple days. Who knows, maybe we can learn something while we're here."

Kenneth thought for a moment, before replying"All right, so where's the inn?"

"The Inn is on the west side of town, to the north east of the Clinic is my family's farm" chirped Aria.

"That's a good idea, you are cleared to go outside now" said Rosalind.

"What about Ray?" inquired Aria.

Rosalind replied"He's resting upstairs, he got a bit of a cold that he didn't want passed onto any patients who might be here while he's reovering. Alicia is still doing her Fortune Teller stuff, and Serena's out with Leonel."

Kenneth addressed the Alvarnians in the room"Thanks again for the help, I'll head over to the inn right now."

"The town may be linier, but do you want me to go with you? I work at the inn with my boyfriend and his parents" smiled the red head.

"I am in your debt" nodded Kenneth.

The Samurai, Edwin, Alexa and Aria headed left of the clinic down the path. As they passed to the center of Alvarna, Aria stopped to address the three"This is the De-Sainte Coquile park, named after the family who built it."

Alexa nodded"I heard that the De-Sainte Coquile noble families of Norad were all very wealthy."

"They are. As a matter of fact, my brother is dating a girl named Leann, she is the local De-Sainte Coquile family heiress, and is a very good friend" said Aria.

The group moved on until they reached the inn on the west side of Alvarna. Aria addressed a blond elvan young man with an all white outfit and cape"Hey, Orland. Is your grandfather here today?"

Orland looked up from here he was reading a book"Oh, hello Aria. Egan's taken the day off and left me in charge. My mother and father are at work, and who are these people with you?"

Kenneth spoke"I'm Kenneth, my companions here are Edwin and Alexa. I was on my way elsewhere after we stopped at Alvarna, but now I need a room for the next two or three nights."

"I can't really guarantee a reasonable payment amount for that, how does sixty gold a night sound?" remarked the Quarter-Elf.

"Could you lower the fee a bit?" inquired Alexa.

Orland rolled his eyes"Fifty gold then, no less. The rooms for guests are on this floor, my family resides on the second floor."

Aria frowned at her boyfriend while Kenneth put down the money on the counter"You don't need to be quite so blunt, you know."

Orland shrugged and continued reading his book. Alexa was surprised"Aria, is this guy your boyfriend? No offense, but he dosen't seem very pleasent."

Aria smiled as they went to one of the bedrooms in the Inn"Don't worry about it. He has a tough exterior like his dad, but Orland is really nice once you get to know him."

Kenneth shrugged"I can see that, may I ask where I might find a part-time job I could do? I don't really have much traveling money."

Aria thought for a moment, then gave a smile"There's at least one job you can do, Alvarna Academy is closed but not out of business. That just leaves Agriculture."

"I know something of farming, is that what you're suggesting?" inquired Kenneth.

"Yep, just follow me to the farm, my family is a little short-handed since I started working part-time for the Inn. My brother and his girlfriend are out, so that just leaves my parents and me to care for the farm" replied Aria.

Kenneth, Alexa and Edwin followed Aria outside and back east until they came to the park. They walked north from the park and east from Cherry Blossom Square.

When they got there, Kenneth was amazed to see a large field in front of what looked like a two-story farmhouse. In the field, tilling and planting seeds in it and clearing away some tree branches was a red-headed man in his forties wearing a bandana, a greenish tunic and a pair of brown pants.

"Hey dad" called Aria.

The man looked up from where he was working and turned around, smiling at the red headed young woman"Good afternoon, Aria."

Aria approached the man"These three people were shipwrecked near Alvarna on their way somewhere else, did I tell you?"

"I heard, you guys were resting in the clinic, right? I'm Kyle" greeted the red-headed man.

Kenneth bowed his head"I'm Kenneth, my two companions are Alexa and Edwin. I have my reasons for coming to Norad, but I'm from one of the countries to the east."

Kyle was surprised"I can kind of tell by your outfit, but may I ask why you're here?"

"Kenneth's suffered a slight case of amnesia, so we're staying for a while" replied Alexa.

"He elected to help a little with the farm" chirped Aria.

"Actually, I didn't exactly agree to that, I'm not exactly trained in that area" said Kenneth, sheepishly.

Kyle put down his tools and walked towards the group, stopping in front of Kenneth"Farming's not exactly easy, but it's kind of fun once you get used to it. In fact, I wouldn't mind if we work together."

Kenneth shrugged"Well, there's not much else to do for part-time work, anyway. I heard there was a school here, but it's closed unless I heard wrong."

Kyle responded"Acutally, I'm the one who paid to have Alvarna Academy built at Cherry Blossom Square. Leann, Orland, Aria, Aaron, Cammy, Roy and Leonel were the only children in the village, in fact I'm thinking of expanding it's facilities so that it could also be used as a college."

"Must be tough" remarked Edwin.

"What's this about?" said a soft voice as a woman with long shoulder-length black hair and pink clothes came out of the farmhouse.

Kyle smiled"Mana, we got some guests here."

Mana was surprised"Oh, who's with you Aria?"

Kenneth addressed her"Greetings, I'm Kenneth. My two travel companions are Edwin and Alexa."

"My, you seem nice. I'm Mana, Aria's mother and Kyle's wife" said the black haired woman.

"It's nice to meet you" said Alexa.

Kenneth proceeded to explain his story to Mana and Kyle, the red headed man was surprised"Hm, the storm the other night was definately unusual, but bad weather is not completely unheard of."

"Have you heard of Ventuswill?" inquired Alexa.

"Ventuswill is one of the legendary four Elder Dragons" said Mana.

Aria was puzzled"Barrett mentioned Terrable, and Fiersome is sealed away far beneath Alvarna. No one here knows anything about the other two elder dragons."

Before anything else could be said, a group of Goblin Pirates appeared out of thin air along with two Tundras. Mana shrieked"What's happening?"

"Get back, Mana!" shouted Kyle, grabbing his hoe. He didn't have time to go get his sword.

A Tundra surprised Kyle with a fireball to the chest. Aria healed her father, while Kenneth and Alexa sprung into action. Edwin was astonished"They must be left over from that storm."

"Oh no they don't" said Aria, casting Sonic Wind on one of the Tundra, defeating it. Kyle and Kenneth worked together to dispatch the Goblen Pirates, which didn't put up much of a fight. Alexa sent the last monster packing with her Light Spell.

Kyle sighed"I never heard of wild monsters targeting human land before, but now they're at the Forest of Beginings where they belong."

"Where's that?" whispered Edwin.

Mana, who hid just in the house, came out and said"It's a world where monsters live, all weapons and magic are blessed so that defeated monsters simply return there."

Kenneth squared his shoulders"Well, as long as we're okay. Kyle, where do you want me to work the farm?"

Kyle replied"I've just been clearing some tree stumps and branches off the farmland. Fortunately, most of the crops I planted are salvagable, want to help me water them?"

"I'd be honored" nodded Kenneth, accepting a waterpot from the older man.

"Allow us to help clean up the field" interjected Alexa.

After a hard days work of clearing junk from the field and cutting up stumps and branches for wood, the group went into the farmhouse to have dinner. Alexa addressed Kenneth"I'll ask Edwin to gather materials and such from the wildernesses to sell in town. I'll be doing small jobs here in there at the Clinic and the Inn."

"That sounds like a plan" nodded Kenneth.

Mana and Kyle cooked up some Fried fish dishes and the group started eating dinner. Kenneth puzzled for a moment, then said"I can't say I'm as used to western cusines as the eastern flavors."

"Everyone has their own tastes, but that's a good thing" smiled Mana.

After dinner, Kenneth and his two companions bade Kyle's family good night before heading to the inn. Alexa addressed the samurai"I do not mean to pry, but did you have any other visions while you were knocked out?"

"You can say that, a strange voice entered my head and said something about Terrable, Fiersome and the unknown" said Kennth.

"The unknown? What could possibly be more deadly then the Dragon Deities?" inquired Alexa.

"I wish I knew" sighed Kenneth.

* * *

><p>On an island, far to the north-east of Alvarna, a young man in his late teens stood vigil at the beach and practiced with a set of dual blades. The man had light pink hair, blue eyes and wore jeans with a white muscle-shirt.<p>

As he trained for the last half-hour and shealthed his dual blades once he was done, a voice addressed him"How's training coming along, Ron?"

The man turned to address the speaker, a seventeen-year-old woman with silvery hair and green eyes"Oh, what's up Millie? I was just getting in some practice."

"Good for you, don't want to disappoint dad" smiled the silvette.

"What are you two talking about, now?" said another voice as another young woman with black hair approached, she was around twenty.

Ron responded to her"Just training, mostly. How's the patrol coming along, Felicia?"

Felicia replied"Everything seems to be in order, nothing I need to report to my parents is happening."

"Great, how about we go to the inn to buy some dinner? My treat" smiled Millie.

Ron grinned"Let's go."

As the trio went up, Millie addressed her brother"By the way, I've been having a strange dream recently."

"A dream? What dream?" inquired Felicia.

Millie shook her head"It's kind of dark, I feel a sense of forboding in one of my nightmares. I sense that disaster may befall not only our home, but the distant continent of Adonia, too."

"You should tell your parents about it" said Felicia, frowning.

Ron interjected"Lay off, it's probably just a dream anyway."

The three friends went to the town on the island and went to the inn. What the group didn't suspect was that their island would be involved in the cataclysmic events threatening to consume their world.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, I also had to introduce at least more OCs. I hope I didn't make Aria or Orland OOC. I know Sera and Serena are never really apart in Rune Factory 2, but things change as we get older I imagine.<p>

I may have hinted at some pairings, but the only definate ones so far for this fic are Aaron/Leann, Aria/Orland, Mana/Kyle, Serena/Leonel and Cammy/Roy. Note that Cammy and Roy have not appeared so far in this fic. As for Aaron and Leann, they'll show up in this fic eventually.

I will explain more about the OCs I just introduced in another chapter. You may already be able to guess who their parents are, though.

Please feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 2: Cherry Blossoms

Mike AZ 2 here, the next chapter is up and ready. I apologize if I'm starting out too slowly, but I didn't want to be too violent in this story.

Disclaimer: (don't know why I neglected to put one in last chapter) Natsumi and Neverland own Rune Factory. Well, I have a copy of each installment of the series up-to-date, but thats not the same.

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Cherry Blossoms<p>

Kenneth woke in the inn the following day and got dressed, just as Alexa showed up in his borrowed room"I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, and how's work?" inquired the brunette.

Alexa replied"Nothing seems out of the ordinairy here, I just hope Edwin dosen't get himself into too much trouble. I heard that the wildernesses surrounding Alvarna are teeming with monsters."

"I hope so, too. So what's up?" inquired Kenneth.

The agent replied"Kyle asked me to give you the money he felt he owed you for the help you gave him on his farm. I also recieved a note from Mana inviting us, Aria and Orland to join her and Kyle for breakfast at their place. Did you have anymore visions last night?"

"No, but I am still troubled by it all" shrugged Kenneth.

"I see, and your memory?" pressed Alexa.

Kenneth sighed"I guess I swallowed a bit too much sea water the other day, it's coming back to me though."

"That is fortunate" nodded Alexa.

The two went downstairs, where Orland and Aria had just woken and gotten dressed themselves. The red head acknowledged Kenneth and Alexa"How was your rest, last night?"

"We slept very well, thanks" replied the eastern Agent.

Aria smiled"That's good to hear."

The four started east back to Kyle's farm. Orland addressed Alexa"I hear you're actually an agent of the Eastern Kingdom."

"Yes, I consider it my duty to keep the peace in any way I can. My current mission is a difficult one at best, you heard of the Sechs Empire?" inquired Alexa.

Orland's features twisted in disgust"I only recently studied my history, humans can really get too ambitious at times. I heard from my mom that there was a town targeted by the Empire some time ago, it controls half the world. However, I hear that they've been keeping quiet for over eighteen years. If you don't mind me asking, what is your interest in that nation?"

Kenneth replied"The details are a bit foggy in my memory right now, I can't remember much."

"Really? Well, If you're having memory issues, shouldn't you do something about it?" frowned the Quarter-Elf.

"Honestly, Orland, you really spend too much time around Jake" remarked Aria.

Alexa shook her head"Let's not get ourselves into a bad start."

At the farm, Kyle greeted Aria and her group"Hey, you're right on time, breakfast is nearly finished. Mana and I thought we'd make pancakes, fried eggs and some fruit on the side."

"Sounds great" smiled the younger red head.

In the farmhouse, Mana was minding the kitchen when she heard Kyle come back in"Good morning, everyone."

"Same to you, miss Mana" said Kenneth.

The black haired woman shook her head"Please, just call me Mana."

Aria looked around"Are Aaron and Leann back from their date yet? It's been a couple days since we last heard from them."

"There's been a report of disappearences occuring throughout Norad, but I feel that they're alive somewhere. Call it a mother's intuition, though Julia's been pulling her hair out about her daughter's disappearence" said Mana.

As the group sat at the table for breakfast, Kenneth addressed Kyle"I don't mean to pry, but I had a strange dream. A voice called me an Earthmate, what is that?"

Kyle thought for a moment before replying"Earthmates were an ancient race of people who wielded ancient magic known only to them. Their bloodline runs thin as their magic capabilities declined over time, however. Myself, Aria and her brother Aaron are of the ancient Earthmate bloodline."

"Yeah, Earthmates are few and far between" said Aria.

When the group finished their breakfast, Mana piped up"By the way, today is the Flower Festival, the Cherry Blossom trees always seem more beautiful this time of year."

Kyle smiled"Yeah, and Spring has always been one of my favorite seasons. Aria, you're going to see the cherry blossom trees bloom, right?"

Aria nodded"Yes, Orland and I never tire of them."

"The Flower Festival sounds interesting, almost similar to one of the festivals in my hometown" breathed Alexa.

Kenneth thought for a moment before addressing the agent"Since we're visiting, it's only proper that we view the Cherry Blossom trees in Alvarna as part of this festival. Would you mind seeing them with me, Alexa?"

"I'd like that, thank you" nodded the younger brunette woman.

Mana addressed her husband"Are you going to ask me out, Kyle?"

"Yes, of course" nodded the older red head.

The group left the farmhouse in pairs, heading south-west from the farm. Along the way, they met with a purple-clad woman with pink hair who greeted them"Hey, Kyle, how are things?"

"Peaceful as ever, save for the storm the other night" shrugged Kyle.

Aria smiled at the woman"Hey, Alicia."

"Oh, hello Aria, did any of you want me to read your fortune?" smiled the woman.

"You're a fortune teller?" inquired Kenneth.

The pink haired woman nodded"Yeah, though my reading didn't catch wind of the storm, some say it was unnatural for this time of year. Didn't seem out of the ordinairy to me, though. But who are you? I haven't seen your face around here"

"I'm Kenneth, my companion is Alexa. We were shipwrecked here not too long ago and recently lost some companions" replied the Samurai.

"What? I see. Well, I can't really be much help here" shrugged the fortune teller.

Alexa interjected"Actually, maybe you can, is there any way you can predict the whereabouts of Lex? He's another one of my companions and has blue hair."

"Hm, I've never really tried to see someone who's outside Alvarna with my powers, but I can give that a try. Ten gold, please" chirped Alicia.

Kenneth handed her the money, while Mana addressed Alexa"Actually, I don't know if she can really locate people outside Alvarna, I hear that she only knows about everyone here because she knows everyone's schedules."

"Allow me. Sim Sala Bim, Sim Sim Sala Bim!" cried Alicia, chanting the spell she typically used in her fortune telling.

A minute passed before Alicia spoke with some disappointment"Hm, my reading can't seem to pinpoint this individual."

"Then why don't you give us our money back?" sighed Kenneth.

"Don't let it bother you" interjected Mana.

Kenneth took a deep breath"Sorry, I lost my temper."

"Quite all right, now good day everyone" smiled Alicia.

Kyle and his group continued on to the Cherry Blossom Square. When they arrived, Rosalind, Ray, and two more poeple were there gazing at the flowers. The young man had green hair, while his companion had pink. Aria called to two of them"Cammy, Roy, how's your day?"

Cammy turned to address her friend"Oh, hi Aria. It's been a good day today."

Roy sighed"The Cherry Blossom Festival never gets old."

Kenneth and Alexa went closer to the cherry blossom trees. Alexa breathed"The blossoms here are so elegant, kind of like the trees back in our homeland, Kenneth."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that" breathed the samurai.

"Hey, Aria, you're early" remarked Orland as he joined the group.

Aria flushed as her boyfriend stood at her side"So you noticed."

Mana sighed with content as she leaned on her husband's shoulder"You know, I'm always reminded of the day we met, Kyle."

"I try to forget it" sighed the red head, remembering how Mana's father had misunderstood when he first saw them together and scared him. The group gazed for a while at the Cherry Blossem Trees.

"Orland" spoke Aria.

"What it is?" said the quarter-elf.

Aria sighed"I remember when we were little, I still remember our pretend wedding."

Orland squared his shoulders"So do I, and you thought I was getting carried away."

"Yeah, but it was still kind of fun" sighed Aria.

Orland turned to face her fully"I was wondering... no, never mind."

"What?" frowned Aria.

Orland hesitated, then said"I wanted us to marry for real when we were older as we are now, but I'm really not good at any of this."

"Why? Are you saying I'm not good enough?" squeaked Aria.

Before Orland could reply, Edwin came rushing into the square"Kenneth! Alexa!"

"What is it?" frowned the female agent.

Edwin replied"As I was working with a merchant named Yue to gather stuff to sell in town, I came across a strange device in the Triste Forest. I don't know what it is, but I saw monsters pop out of it."

Alexa sighed"Sounds like the Sechs Empire's work, but what would they want with a simple port town? Besides, this town is far from the border village of Kardia."

"I don't know, but I have to investigate" said Kenneth.

"Take me with you" said Alexa.

Kenneth nodded"All right, let's go."

"I can help, the monsters in Triste can't beat me, let me go grab my sword and spellbooks real quick" said Aria.

Mana sighed as she watched her daughter rush back to the farmhouse"As a parent, I don't let the idea of Aria doing anything dangerous."

"My father always thought children should learn through experience rather then coddling them. I'll protect her" said Orland.

Kyle nodded"Thanks, and be careful. I'll let Mayor Byron know what's happening."

Kenneth and Alexa rushed to the north exit of Alvarna, where Aria and Orland shortly met them. Aria glanced towards the forest"Let's go."

"Roger that" nodded Kenneth.

The four proceeded into Triste, determined to verify what they heard from Edwin.

* * *

><p>My apologies for the wait, and I know it's a little short. Please excuse the cliffhanger. Like I said, this won't be too violent, though there will be a bit of action next chapter.<p>

Please feel free to review.


	4. Chapter 3: Tides of Intrigue

Hey there, another day and another chapter.

Disclaimer: The Rune Factory series was created by Neverland Inc.

* * *

><p>Chapter III: Tides of Intrigue<p>

Aria and her group rushed into the forest, standing together as they fought past the local monsters in the area. Kenneth let out a deep breath as he glanced at the scenery"Are monsters always this violent?"

"They generally stay away from towns, but some might attack if they get too overzealous" responded Orland.

"You must have done this before, Aria" remarked Alexa.

Aria shrugged"Well, Aaron and I were seven when we saved Alvarna and our dad. The monsters were a little scary, but my brother and I got by."

"Sounds impressive, but I would think monsters are a bit much for children to tackle" remarked Kenneth.

Orland interjected"For your information, Kyle, Aaron and Aria are Earthmates. Aria told me not too long after she learned of her heritage. Elves and Earthmates don't have much difficulty with monsters."

"Look, I see something unusual ahead!" said Aria, pointing to a strange greyish device at the other side of the forest. Above was what appeared to be a bluish magic circle.

"Could this be the device?" whispered Aria.

Alexa studied the device"If my hunch is correct, it definately is one of the Sechs Empire's inventions. Such a device is capable of opening small gateways to the Forest of Beginnings, which is how the empire forcibly summons monsters. Once set up, the only way to stop the vortex is to destroy the device itself."

"What are we waiting for then?" demanded Orland, pulling out a thunder tome from his pocket and preparing to cast a spell at the device.

"Elblitz!" a wide-range thunder spell knocked the group back.

"Who did that?" exclaimed Aria.

A voice rang out in a maniacal laugh at the four. A blond sorceress clad in black and silver approached before Kenneth and his friends"Did you think I would not forsee such interference? I suggest you think again, stopping this device will not end the upcoming war."

"Tell me, who are you?" said Aria.

The blond sorceress smirked"An agent of the most powerful kingdom on Aldonia, but I have no need to tell you my name. If you wish to know the Sechs Empire's latest plot in Imperial Conquest, take the device as a hint."

As the sorceress spoke, the rift above the device glowed, and a group of Orcs appeared from the gate. Kenneth brandished his katana"Go pack your bags, I will send you back where you came from! The Empire has no right to destroy nature! I will see to it that your emperor is brought to justice!"

"Ha! Well, what can you do? I'm afraid the time to talk has vanished. Using ancient magic, I can summon the souls of defeated monsters!" snarled the sorceress, pointing her hand at the far side of the clearing. A rift opened at her command as a tree-like monster appeared before Kenneth.

"The Terror Tree!" gasped Aria.

The blond sorceress cackled as she vanished"Well, good luck. If you should survive, know that other such devices have recently been planted near select cities in Norad. Alvarna will be but the first to fall, and you'll never know what will happen next!"

"Alexa, I'll need your help to send the monsters back to the Forest of Beginnings. Aria, Orland, can you handle that tree monster?" said Kenneth.

"No problem" said Aria, facing the Terror Tree. The tree-like monster hurled apples at the warrior and her boyfriend. Orland immediately countered the monster's attack with a lightning spell, which was countered by a wave of apples. Aria jumped over one of the apples and landed a mighty blow on Terror Tree.

Kenneth cut his way through the orcs towards the device, sending as many back to the Forest of Beginnings as he could. Alexa backed him up with magic as the pair advanced towards the device. As they got close however, a Gigas emerged from the gate. Kenneth and Alexa backed away to fight it.

The Terror Tree hurled more apples and attempted to spike Aria and Orland with it's roots. The pair dodged, and the Half-Elf blasted the monster with another thunder spell. Aria slashed the monster again, only for it to turn red in agitation.

The Gigas pounded and lunged at the younger duo, who dodged and countered with steel and magic. The monster charged again, only to be intercepted by Kenneth's blade. The monster vanished into a ball of light as it returned to the first forest. Alexa siezed the opprotunity and shattered the device with her magic.

Orland held the Terror Tree back with spells as Aria struggled to fight it off as it charged in a frenzied rage. Eventually, as the Terror Tree seemed to corner Aria, the young Earthmate stabbed it in the hole. The Terror Tree vanished to the first forest in a shower of sparks and magic.

"So that's part of the Sechs Empire's plan, what are they really after?" wondered Alexa.

"Who knows? But how did you know of that strange device?" said Aria.

Alexa shrugged"I can't really tell you, here. The woman we just saw earlier is one of the Sechs Empire's most powerful agents, but why are they after Norad now? Anyway, I have a bad feeling about this, let's return to Alvarna."

As the four returned to town, a voice called out to them"Aria, Orland, are you two okay?" Kyle had caught up to them.

"We ran into some monsters and a strange sorceress, she had blond hair and is clad in silver" said Aria.

Kyle was astonished"I see, well I've just finished letting the mayor know what's going on. Did you learn anything?"

Kenneth replied"Only that Alvarna is not the only town that might be having problems. I wish I could've learned more about the Sechs Empire's intentions, but one thing is for certain: Norad is facing a terrible threat. The empire has somehow planted monster-spawning devices near some of the villages."

"Something tells me that Norad's knights won't be able to defend the kingdom alone. We should report this to the mayor and then decide what to do" sighed the older red head.

The five returned to the village and entered the Mayor's house. The mayor was currently at his desk when he saw Kyle"Aria, everyone, I'm glad you're okay."

"It's not over yet, Mayor. We need to warn the king of the Sechs Empire's recent activities. I don't have any evidence, but I assume Kenneth and Alexa are here to find out what the empire is up to and stop it. The empire has supposedly set up monster-spawning gates at certain locations" said Kyle.

Byron frowned as he pondered what he'd just been told"I will write a letter and have it delivered to the king. However, if the situation is as bad as it seems, we'll need to act as well. Unfortunately, few people in our village know anything about swordplay."

Kyle squared his shoulders"I have confidence in my swordsmanship, I haven't gotten that old, yet. Aria, Orland, I don't want to put you in danger. I want you to stay here and live peacefully, this may not be like the time Fiersome was sealed away."

"What are you going to do?" inquired the young half-elf.

Kyle replied"I will gather a few volunteers and take off to fight the empire's monsters wherever I can. I will let Mana know before I go, hopefully we can even find a way to avert the upcoming crises without much bloodshed."

Byron nodded"It's settled, then. Oh, and Aria, I recently recieved a letter from your brother through carrier pigeon. Aaron and Leann are currently on an island north-east of Trampoli. They're all right, but their boat was damaged by monsters during their voyage."

"My brother's alive? That's great" smiled Aria.

"The sea might be too dangerous if those monster reports are true. I can't imagine what could be causing it. Kenneth, do you have a course of action as well?" inquired Kyle.

The swordsman replied"I feel I must accompany you on your mission. The Sechs Empire is not just Norad's problem, but the problem of the Eastern kingdom as well."

"Dad, we can't sit still. I'm going to that island that Byron mentioned to find Aaron and Leann" said Aria, determind.

Kyle thought for a moment, then sighed"I don't want to lose you and Aaron, this may be a very dangerous mission. If something happened, I don't know what I would do."

Kenneth interjected"I will go with Aria, then. I'm also trying to find my missing sister, wherever she is. There is much of Norad I haven't been to yet, and I'm finding myself curious about the island."

"It's out of our way, the island we're discussing is called Fenith Island. It is a neutral place where they supposedly worship dragons, but I haven't been to it myself. I heard about it from people from our country who visited Fenith" said Alexa.

"Nevertheless, we should do something. If we're done talking, we should act soon" said Orland, impatiently.

Kyle sighed"I guess that's the plan, then. We should leave tomorrow, today has been quite busy. Aria, your mother and I don't want to lose you, you must be careful on the upcoming trip. Also, while you're traveling, I want you to take the time to enjoy the sights."

"Yes, father. I am an adult now, so you don't need to tell me" said Aria.

Kyle smiled"I guess you grew up while your mother and I weren't looking. I've never been to Trampoli, but I heard rumors of a floating island in the shape of a whale in the sky above that village. It might be worth visiting."

"What do you think, Orland?" smiled Aria.

Orland shrugged"As a scholar, I can't deny I'm a little curious. I will come along on your trip as well, Aria."

"Thank you" smiled the younger red head.

Byron smiled"Ah, youth, it sure makes me wish I was young again. Kyle, Aria, and Kenneth, was it? I will pray for your safety, and I will let Max and Herman know what's up. Make sure to tell Mana, Kyle."

Kyle nodded"Will do, and I won't try to do anything that's beyond my capabilities. Mayor, I swear I will do what I can to ensure Alvarna's safety."

"Thanks again, everyone" said Byron.

* * *

><p>This chapter's been edited and fixed as best I could. I hope its still enjoyable, and I hope I'm not confusing anyone by making these changes.<p>

Please feel free to review.


	5. Chapter 4: Leave Taking

Another day and another chapter. Now that I think about it, according to some dialogue in Tides of Destiny, children of half-elves in the Rune Factory series are still called half-elves. I wonder if the series developers thought that detail through. Oh well.

Though lacking in action, this chapter is going to get a bit sentimental.

Disclaimer: The Rune Factory series is the product of Natsume and Namco.

* * *

><p>Chapter IV: Leave-Taking<p>

The following morning came with little difference of the atmosphere, save for the Alvarna Villagers' alarm at the news of the sudden Sechs Imperial attack. Kenneth made ready to head for Fenith with Aria, while Kyle was determined to protect Norad.

As Kenneth woke up in the inn, an older elf man met up with him at the desk"Ah, you're the guest Orland told me about. How was your stay so far?"

"It was pleasent, save for the disturbance in Triste Forest yesterday" shrugged the brunette.

"I heard about that from Aria and Orland. Oh, and I am Egan, the innkeeper here" smiled the elf.

Kenneth nodded"My name is Kenneth, sir."

Egan was amused"Just call me Egan, it was a pleasure to have you stay at the inn."

Kenneth nodded and went outside. Alexa and Edwin awaited him with Orland. The half-elf grunted"I trust you slept well last night? Aria said we need to meet with her dad outside the farm house."

The group went back north east to Kyle's house. The older red haired man said"Good morning. Mana and I already prepared breakfast, and Aria's harvesting the crops from the field."

"It's all done, father" chimed Aria as she approached, her item bag filled with Pink Turnips, Strawberries and Pink Melons.

"Great, let's go inside now" said the older red head.

The group went in to join Mana for a breakfast of pancakes, fruit and assorted vegetables after Aria shipped the crops. The black haired woman addressed Kyle as they ate"You're leaving Alvarna, aren't you?"

Kyle nodded"The incident in Triste was very unusual, and we recently heard from Byron about Aaron. He and Leann are on Fenith Island."

"I heard of Fenith Island when I was little, it's far north east of Trampoli" said Edwin.

"One more thing, we caught wind that the Sechs Empire is acting oddly" continued Kyle.

Mana closed her eyes for a moment as she thought"Norad's been at peace for so long, I find it hard to believe that we'll get caught up in the other countries' struggle against the empire. More so after their defeat at Selphia, I heard about that from Barrett."

Aria addressed her mother"Orland and I are going to Trampoli. We're also going to Fenith Island, I heard that Leann and my brother have shipwrecked there."

"Must you both leave? I'm worried about Aaron, too, but I think he'll be all right" said Mana.

"So Alexa, where exactly is Fenith Island?" piped Aria.

The agent shrugged"I've never been there, but I heard it's far off the north east coast of Aldonia. I heard that a port is stationed near Trampoli, it might be possible to catch a ship there."

Kyle addressed his wife"I really don't want to leave Alvarna again, but I must investigate the possibility of a mass monster invasion from Sechs and stop it if I can. Also, there is this mysterious sorceress who Kenneth encountered in the woods yesterday."

"Quite suspicious now that I think of it, she didn't tell us her name" remarked Orland.

"The Sechs Empire's agents are a capricious group. At any rate, my information is limited, and I find it best not to speak of it now" said Alexa.

Orland could not help but puzzle over the agent's words"Who are you, really?"

"Please don't bring this up at my table anymore" sighed Mana.

The group finished their breakfast, upon which time Kenneth addressed Kyle and Aria"By the way, thanks for the hospitality, in my home country I believe you'd be called an honorable family."

"Oh, it's no big deal, most everyone in Alvarna helps each other out from time to time" smiled Aria.

As everyone stood up to clean, Kyle addressed Mana"I want nothing more then to live peacefully, but I can't ignore the rest of Norad when things are about to get chaotic. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, but I don't want to see you, Aria, or Aaron in any kind of trouble. It seemed like it was only yesterday you came back after a year" sighed the dark haired woman.

Kenneth addressed Edwin"You coming along too, right?"

"Yeah, I don't want to miss out on an adventure. Even if we don't find your sister, we'll have gotten to tour around Norad, right?" grinned the other man.

"This isn't really a vacation, I just have a mission to complete. If exploring Norad helps us with the mission, I will do that" shrugged the swordsman.

Nearby, Mana and Kyle kissed briefly before the red haired farmer smiled"I promise that I'll come back, and I'm sure Aria will be fine on her own quest."

Mana nodded"I know, I just can't stand the idea of my family in danger."

Aria smiled at her mother"I'll be okay, I'm just going to see the world with Orland. I'm pretty sure my brother is fine too, we'll come back."

"I know, be careful out there" whispered Mana.

Kenneth, Aria, Orland, Kyle, Alexa and Edwin headed for Cherry Blossom Square. Most of the other Alvarnians were gathered, a blue clad merchant with black hair was among them.

"We heard what happened in Triste" said a green haired man.

"Is it true?" squeaked the man's girfriend.

Kyle addressed them"Roy, Cammy, Aria and I are going to be off on a trip, we don't know when we'll return."

"Then it is, huh?" said Roy.

"Well, I didn't hear anything" said another voice, as a blond man with a feathered cap joined the group with his girlfriend.

Barrett, a black haired man with a bandana nodded"Leonel, the incident we're talking about may not have any impact on what we're discussing, but if it's true, Norad's probably headed for war, again. I heard that the empire has stopped attacking since its defeat at Selphia."

"We don't know if that's true" interjected Sera.

Max, Leann's father, addressed Kyle"So we finally know where my daughter is?"

"Yes, she and Aaron were out to sea on a date, and are currently on Fenith Island. They're okay, but strange things have happened as far as rumors are concerned" nodded the red headed man.

The blue-clad merchant shrugged"I guess I gossip a little too much sometimes on my travels, but I heard some amazing things about Trampoli and Fenith, but I've never been to either place."

Orland's father, a white haired half-elf grunted"You humans ever stop talking and take the time to act?"

"That's what everyone's talking about, Jake" interjected his wife, an orange haired female half-elf.

Barrett addressed Kyle"Aren't you worried about Aria going off alone with Orland and a handful of strangers?"

"She's not a child anymore, Barrett. I trust Aria to make her own decisions" said Kyle.

"You're pretty calm about it. What the heck if something happens to my kid?" exclaimed Max.

Aria piped up"Orland and I are going to find her and explore places while we're at it. Cheer up, Max."

"You're right" sighed the blond man.

Kyle addressed the blue clad merchant"Yue, did you hear any other rumors by any chance?"

"Nope, aside from what went on yesterday. Oh, and if anyone wants to buy some of my goods, go ahead" said Yue.

"We'll keep that in mind. Oh, and I don't know where I'm going besides the capital to tell the king what happened in Triste Forest. Aria, I want you to be careful on your trip" said Kyle.

"Going to the Sechs Empire? That's gotta be a fool's errand, I hear that they still don't welcome outsiders into their kingdom" grunted Barrett.

Jake scowled"Those are words of a coward, Barrett."

"Count me in, adventure is so awesome" chirped a pink haired woman.

"Uh, Cammy, I don't think either of us can fight. We'd just be getting in Kyle's way" pointed her boyfriend, a green haired man.

Kyle interjected"I wouldn't mind you two and Jake, who else is coming with me?"

Sera squared her shoulders"You'll probably want a doctor accompanying your group, I'm coming too."

Rosalind sighed"I can't stop you Sera, but try to be careful yourself."

"Yes, mom" shrugged the younger woman.

"I'm with you too, Kyle" said another voice as two more people entered the square.

Sera smiled at the pair"Leonel, Serena, glad you can join us."

"Just like old times, sis" beamed her twin.

Jake grunted"Traveling with humans sticks in my craw, but I will go if it will ensure Orland and Ceci's safety. Don't get in my way, Kyle."

"Same to you, but I'm glad we can agree on something" said Kyle.

Byron approached Kyle"I finished writing the letter to the king, be sure to give it to him."

"I will, Mayor" said Kyle, accepting an envolope from the older man.

Orland approached the older male half-elf"Father, if traveling with Kyle bother's you, will you come with me and Aria's group?"

Jake put a hand on Orland's shoulder"I don't need your empathy, my hatred of humans is not as intense as it was before you were born. I can't stop you from traveling with your human girlfriend, but I can't say you have my full approval either."

Orland shrugged"I don't care if you do or not, my feelings for Aria won't go away, and I don't want to lose my own father to hatred. I want us all to survive so we can return to Alvarna, if those Sechs Imperial morons don't get to us, first."

"Oh, you two" smiled Cecilia, walking up to her husband and son and embracing them in a warm group hug.

Leonel addressed Aria"Wonder if Aaron and Leann would elope."

"They better not, I hate surprises. Heck, I'm going with Aria" interjected Max.

"That's not like you Max, what's up?" said his wife, Julia.

Max shrugged"I have some relatives who live on Fenith Island, and a cousin who now lives in Trampoli. It's not that I don't trust my Aunt Beatrix or Cousin Electra to look after Leann, I just worry about her no matter what."

"The village may be emptier with some of us gone, but we'll make do" said Byron.

Rosalind nodded"That's right, Tanya is the blacksmith in our village, and I can watch the clinic with Ray."

"We might still run into monsters, Max" said Aria.

Max shrugged"It's no skin off my bones if I'm surrounded by people who can fight monsters, but I can fight'em too if I must."

"I know how you feel Max, but you don't have to be quite so scared" said Julia.

"I'm not scared" snorted Max.

Kyle addressed Roy and Cammy"You should tell Gordon and Tanya you'll be out for a while, I'll buy some weapons for our two parties."

"We will" said Cammy.

As Kyle, Cammy and Roy went back to the residential districts for a bit, Mana walked into the square"Aria, I made something for you and Kyle."

"What is it, mom?" inquired Aria.

Mana handed her daughter one of two baskets she held in her hands"I prepared some boxed lunches, they should last you until you get to the next villages on Kyle's and your journeys."

"Thanks, mom" said Aria.

"Kyle went to the weapon shop, he'll be right out" spoke Barrett.

Mana nodded before putting the other basket down and embracing Aria"No matter what, we'll always be with each other. Tell your brother if you find him that I still worry about him."

"Okay" said Aria, hugging her mother back.

five minutes later, Kyle returned with some supplies for his team with Roy and Cammy on tow"Okay, I bought enough supplies for everyone. Aria, you're about ready to leave too, aren't you?"

"Yes, dad, but I don't want to lose you again" said Aria.

Kyle affectionately rubbed his daughter's hair"It's going to be okay, I'm confident we'll meet up. Hopefully, we can avert war with the Sechs Empire."

"I hope so too. If not, I fear the Elven kingdom, Selfia and the Eastern Empire would surely get involved, hopefully it won't come to that" said Alexa.

"What about the Dwarven lands to the north west of Norad?" said Edwin.

"No one knows much about the elf and dwarf kingdoms. All that is known is that Selfia dosen't agree with my homeland, and the Sechs Empire dosen't understand that people have to live in harmony with the land" shrugged the female agent.

Kenneth thought back to some of the visions he saw'That might explain some of my visions, which were pretty dark. No, I shouldn't think that.'

"Something wrong?" inquired Aria.

Kenneth shook his head"No, I'm just thinking about what I might find."

Kyle distributed the weapons he purchased to the two teams before addressing Aria's group"I pray we'll all survive to return home. I don't want to have to give anyone remaining here the bad news if anything happens."

"Hey Kyle, might there be any other higher power besides the four elemental elder dragons?" inquired Kenneth.

The older man shrugged"Not that I know of, but the world is full of mysteries. Something wrong?"

"It's nothing" said Kenneth.

Alexa squared her shoulders"If we're all done talking, we best get on the move if we want to make it to the next town before sunset. Oh, and Kyle, isn't the capital somewhere in the center of Norad?"

"Apparently so, I've never been there. But I have heard a little bit about Trampoli and Sharance, there's something special about those two villages" replied Kyle.

"I'd like to go to Sharance sometime, wherever that is" chirped Aria.

Jake interjected"All right, if we're done talking, let's start moving."

The two groups set their farewells to their families as they went to Alvarna's outskirts. Kyle turned to address Aria"The quickest way to Trampoli may be through Triste Forest and north east from the end. I'm going to lead my group through the mountains up north, which may take us toward the center of Norad."

"Okay, take care father" said Aria.

Kyle smiled"Same to you, be careful."

"Hey Jake, try not to murder Kyle on the way" called Max.

Jake grunted"And you'd better prove you're not just a pompus braggart. You're just going to be in Orland's way, otherwise."

Kyle suppressed a laugh"I don't think we'll have any problems. Let's all have a safe trip, be sure to take your time Aria. I want you to enjoy the sights."

"I will" said Aria.

As Kenneth's group headed towards the eastern side of Triste Forest, Aria sighed as she breathed in the fresh air"I've never been to that side of Triste, it's quite an adventure."

"If you say so" muttered Orland.

* * *

><p>Finally got the next chapter up and running. Oh, and if you need me to change Kenneth, Lex, Alexa and Edwin's names, let me know through PM or review okay? Only problem is, I don't know many Japanese names.<p>

There may or may not be anymore OCs beyond this chapter. If I add more, they won't be main protagonists like Kenneth, Ron, Felicia, Brenda and Alexa.

Please review, if you'd like. I also did some editing here.


	6. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Destiny Part 1

Hey there, sorry to make you wait. This filler chapter will focus on Brenda. Oh, and ' indicates a character's thoughts, " signifies spoken dialogue, and - will indicate change in a character's point of view or lapse in time. Any dialogue that's in bold will be opposite speak, and I will likely use italics for the dragons' dialogue. It may also be used in flashbacks.

* * *

><p>Chapter V: An Unexpected Destiny-Part 1<p>

Another few days had passed in the peaceful village of Sharance. Micah, Shara and their friends and family went on with their lives as usual.

Brenda, the youngest child in her family, went out to the Flower Field while Micah busied himself with farmwork and Shara worked at the flower shop. Brenda and her brother Dean were best friends, but the blond girl sometimes felt she needed to be alone.

'I wonder, if the dream I had the other night was real. It was so bizarre' she thought.

The morning seemed to pass on slowly, even as Brenda glanced around at the pretty flowers and the sun. As she took in the sights, a voice addressed her"Hey, sis."

The younger girl turned to see her blond haired older brother"Hey, Dean."

"Dad's making breakfast right now, is something wrong?" said the older youth.

Brenda shrugged"I kind of had a odd dream last night, didn't you sense it? The Dark wind, that is."

"I can only imagine, what was the dream about?" pressed Dean.

Brenda shook her head"Let's just go in, I don't feel like talking about it right now."

The two returned to the tree house, where Micah had just prepared a breakfast of pancakes and salad. The blond man addressed his children"Good morning."

"Morning, father" smiled Brenda.

The Half-Monster man sat with his family"It's a nice day so far, isn't it?"

"Yeah" said Brenda, drifing off for a moment.

As they ate, Brenda stared into space from time to time. Micah didn't fail to notice as he addressed his daughter"Something wrong?"

"I guess, I just had a odd dream. It got me thinking, am I seeing the future? Or is it a dream? A barren landscape that was Norad appeared, I couldn't sleep the other night" sighed the young oranged haired teen.

Micah thought for a moment"Probably just a dream, but try not to let is bother you too much. Brenda, why don't you and Dean go get some fresh air? I'll go take the leftover salad to your mother. You know how busy she is, being Wells's successor as Mayor."

"Okay" said the teen.

Dean and Brenda left the tree house with their father, who addressed them"I'm just assuming you would get bored accompanying me on errands and stuff. I don't mind you going near the flower fields, the waterfall, the star dunes or the place with the frozen tree. Just don't go too far into the wildernesses, okay?"

The siblings headed towards the De-Sante Coquile mansion at the East End. Outside the mansion, two more teenage boys, with with purple hair and one with blond were conversing outside.

"Steve, Henry, how are you?" called Dean.

Steve, a purple haired half-dwarf responded"Just great, I just spent some time helping out my father this morning. Pretty fine day, eh?"

"I **disagree**, **bad** morning, Brenda" smiled the blond.

The opposite speak confused Brenda as much as it had Micah until he had become adept at discerning what Sofia was really thinking from her opposite speak. The orange haired teen shrugged it off as she respoded"Good morning." It was a simple enough statement.

Henry smiled"Another **ugly** day, your parents doing all right?"

"**Not as well as ever**" grinned Brenda.

"Hey, don't steal my mom and grandad's material, okay?" said Henry, indignantly.

Brenda giggled"Just kidding. So, what's the plan for today?"

Steve shrugged"I gotta be back at my dad's shop by five, but I usually go mine for materials at Vale Materials to help out. Want to go do that?"

"Why not? I have a broad sword with me, my dad's been teaching me how to defend myself" said Dean.

"It looks like you're about to do something stupid" said another voice as a girl with dark crimson hair addressed the four.

Dean grinned"Oh, hey Beth."

Beth inclined her head as she spoke"The surrounding wildernesses are crawling with monsters. The more people in a group, the better. I'm coming along."

"Okay, welcome aboard. Nice to see you, Beth" said Dean.

Beth nodded"Same to you, Dean."

The group of five headed west for the Vale River, stopping at the blacksmith to buy equipment. Once at the Vale River, Steve shrugged"No wonder my dad hates the cold."

Dean turned to his sister, who had settled on a magic staff as her weapon of choice"Are you up for this? Monsters aren't picky about who they attack."

"No problem" replied Brenda.

The five went farther west, taking on some Orc Vikings as they went. The snowy terrain slowed the group's progress a little, but eventually they came to a cavern.

"Heh, I'd say the monsters are wimps" grinned Dean.

Brenda paled as she heard a monster howling. Wthin seconds, a group of Silver Wolves and Turnip Ghosts were upon them"I think they heard you."

"Distract them for as long as you can, okay? I'll mine as fast as I can so we can escape" said Steve, readying his hammer.

"Look out!" cried Beth, casting a fireball at a silver wolf. The blow sent it to the forest of beginnings.

Dean defeated the turnip ghosts with a spin attack before rushing to assist Brenda and Henry, who were fending off more silver wolves. The orange haired teen barely managed to stop one wolf with a spell from her staff before being caught off guard by another.

"I knew this was a bad idea" sighed Beth, brandishing a pair of dual blades and charging into the melee. With some difficulty, the group eventually defeated the attacking monsters.

"Bad stuff can happen if we insult the spirits dwelling in the monsters. You should watch what you say, Dean" breathed Brenda.

Steve shrugged as he got right back to mining for some ore. Soon enough, Micah rushed into the area"Hey, is everyone okay? I heard you lot went into the Vale River, Carmen saw you enter."

"We ran into fierce monsters, but we got lucky and defeated them. I'd feel bad if it weren't for Dean's foolishness" said Beth, bluntly.

Micah turned to face his daughter, who had a small gash on her arm"Your mother is starting to worry about you, and how did you get that?"

"There were some silver wolves in these parts" shrugged Brenda.

The older man sighed"You could've been killed, luckily I just brought some healing potions with me."

"I'll be fine dad" sighed Brenda.

Micah shook his head"Not if your injury gets infected. Here, let me take care of it."

Dean shrugged"A little adventure dosen't kill though."

"It **wouldn't** if no one is **careless** enough. My mom is probably worried" said Henry.

As Micah cleaned Brenda's cut and applied some medicine from a healing potion, Brenda addressed Beth"By the way, how is your family? Are Raven and Carlos doing okay?"

"Same as ever, my mother sometimes goes back to the weapon shop to visit Gaius. My aunt still lives with me and my father" replied the red head.

"My mom never expected Raven **wouldn't **get together with Carlos, those are happy times" smiled Henry.

Micah finished wrapping Brenda's injury in a soft cloth before addressing the group"We best return home, everyone's probably worried."

"Wait, did you hear something?" whispered Beth. A loud cackling echoed from the cavern.

"I have a **good **feeling about this" murmered Henry.

Micah glanced towards the back of the cave"I remember that sound, but it doesn't make any sense. That would be Death Wall no doubt, but I had already sent that monster to the Forest of Beginnings."

"I don't like the sound of that" said Beth.

Micah turned to Dean"Get your sister and the others safely back to town, I'll go take care of the source."

"Why don't you take me with you? I know I'm not as good with a sword as you, but I can handle myself" protested the younger man.

Brenda piped up"I can still use my other hand to cast spells with the staff I bought. Father, will you take us with you?"

Micah thought for a moment then sighed"All right, but if things get too dangerous, I want you and Dean to return to Sharance without me. If something happened, I don't know what I would do. Beth, do me a favor and let Shara know what's happening, okay?"

"I will pass the message along to her" nodded the crimson haired teen.

Dean addressed Henry and Beth"Let's head on back, then. Brenda, Dean, don't go dying on me."

As Beth's group returned to Sharance, Micah and his two children raced northwards, crossing the various creeks as they raced to the source of the cackling sound.

"Boy, things are sure heating up, today" breathed Dean as he cut down a Silver Wolf that tried to get in the group's way.

"No doubt, I don't know why I even agreed to Steve's idea" sighed the younger girl.

Micah glanced northward"The path to where Death Wall lurked is up ahead. But that's strange, I don't feel it's aura. Why do I get the feeling that this is a trap?"

"Why, of course it is. You saw right through me, not bad for a half-breed" said a voice, as a red haired man with red eyes and a dark blue military uniform approached. He sported a blue jacket which Micah never saw before.

Micah braced himself"Who are you?"

The man grinned as he brandished a crimson scythe with a dark brown handle"Micah, I presume? Your reputation as a selfless, self-sacrificing hero defines you. I am one of the Sechs Empire's top agents."

"How did you know of my father? Who the heck are you, really?" demanded Dean.

The mystery man replied"Some call me the Crimson Knight, I am a member of the Sechs Imperial Triumverate. But enough about me, let's see what you are made of."

At the man's words, a disembodied blue head appeared. The Crimson Knight grinned maliciously"You'd be surprised at how well creatures brought back from the first forest obey their summoners."

"Then the cackle we heard back then... That was you!" said Dean.

The man scoffed"It happened to be Death Wall, here. You'll be happy to know that it was I who set the monsters which previously attacked the earthmate girl on her group."

Brenda tightened her grip on her staff and cast Water Beam on the Crimson Knight. The man dodged, while Death Wall unleashed a cascade of ice needles at Micah. The half-monster dodged and countered with an upward slash.

The Crimson Knight drew his sword, which sported a crimson edge, and snarled"Even should you defeat Death Wall, I will personally challenge you."

"No, you won't!" shouted Dean, drawing his sword and charging at the mysterious swordsman. The Crimson Knight jumped back and thrust at the younger swordsman. Dean barely got out of the way before cross-slashing his opponent.

Micah and Brenda dodged as Death Wall turned into a giant sword and swung at them. The blue monster then turned into a hammer and pounded the ground with a thundering crash. The impact knocked the duelists off their feet, Micah and Brenda followed.

"Hmph! So it dosen't discriminate. No matter" grunted the mysterious swordsman, casting a raw wave of magic energy at Dean. Micah quickly knocked his son out of the way, only to get knocked down.

Brenda cast a water spell, catching the red haird warrior off guard. Having little time to stand, Micah transformed into his Golden Wooly self and grabbed the reincarnated Death Wall, lunging into the air and slamming it down into the ground.

Dean lunged at the Crimson Knight, stabbing him with a lucky blow to the shoulder. The older man staggered back before casting another energy wave spell. Micah took the stunned Death Wall and hurled at at the Crimson Knight.

The impact was so strong, it knocked the two enemies down. Micah resumed his human form and jammed his sword into Death Wall, sending it once more to the Forest of Beginnings in a shower of sparks.

Disgruntled, the Crimson Knight stood up"You fight well, but you saw merely eighty-percent of what I can do. Prepare youselves, this may well be your end. Sharance will surely fall before me."

At that, several Silver Wolves appeared, backed by Goblin Vikings and Faeries appeared. Micah turned to face his two children"I might not survive, but I want you two to hurry back to Sharance while I distract the horde."

"Father..." whispered Brenda, a tinge of fear evident in her eyes.

"Brenda, he's right" said her brother.

Just then, a watery wave of logs and stones steamed towards the encroaching monsters. Micah recognized the spell"Aquaticus!"

The Crimson Knight stepped back"No, now's not the time for me to deal with an Elder Dragon. The device behind me has likely been wrecked by the tsunami, too... You have won the batttle, Micah, but this isn't the last you see of me!"

Before Dean, Brenda, and Micah's eyes, the Crimson Knight teleported away. The blond half-monster shrugged"Well, we somehow got out of that mess. Aquaticus, was that you?"

"_Indeed_" said the blue dragon, materializing in front of the three.

* * *

><p>Well, here's my first cliffhanger for the story.<p>

I had not planned to add more villains, but I thought at least one more could make it interesting. There won't be any more action during the next two or three chapters, but please bear with me.

Please review, if you want.


	7. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Destiny Part 2

Another day and another chapter. This one picks up from where I left off.

Remember: All dialogue is indicated by ", ' indicates a character's thoughts and _ is a lapse in time or change in point of view. Dialogue in Bold represents opposite-speak, and italics will be used for the dragons' dialogue and/or flashbacks.

Disclaimer: The Rune Factory series were created by natsume.

* * *

><p>Chapter VI: An Unexpected Destiny-part 2<p>

The Elder Dragon of Water appeared before Micah. The blond hero addressed him"Thanks, Aquaticus, but who was that crimson knight?"

"_That man was not human, I am able to sense a different energy flow from him then an average human. I can't believe someone would try to unleash and harness Apocalypse's power_" rumbled the water dragon.

"Apocalypse? Who is that?" wandered Brenda.

Aquaticus hesitated a moment before responding"_Apocalypse is a monster, more terrible and terrifying than any other. Even my own kin dare not speak lightly of him. The Crimson Knight is also unknown to me, only that he is not a foe to be taken_ lightly."

Micah was astonished by what he was hearing"You think someone's trying to destroy Norad?"

Aquaticus nodded grimly"_That is what I am trying to warn you of. However, the future is yet uncertain, I fear I require your aid once more._"

"I would have to tell Shara before I leave, but I will try to find out what the Crimson Knight is up to and stop him" said Micah, determined.

"_Only the powers of the Earthmates can combat this evil. Micah, this may be beyond you alone. The bloodline of the Earthmates run through your family_" responded the water dragon.

Micah shrugged"I don't really want to put my family in danger. Is there anything else we should know?"

The Water Dragon shook his head as he vanished back to the dragon cave"_I have exerted much of my strength to project an illusion to speak with you, Micah. I know you and your friends will do what is needed. You need not act now, for I understand your concern for your kin. I must rest, and mediate what may unfold."_

Dean was astonished"Things are so dire and serious now, huh?"

"Let's get back to the village, I'm sure we all need to rest after today" said Micah.

The three returned to Sharance, where Beth was speaking with Shara about the incident at Vale River. The orange haired woman was relieved when she saw Micah and their two kids"Micah, you're safe. I was worried about you, Dean and Brenda. Beth just told me what happened in Vale River."

"Sorry to worry you, but we're all safe" said the blond half-monster.

"Let's hope so" muttered Dean.

"Norad is really in big trouble isn't it?" said Brenda, worried.

Micah shrugged"Let's hope it doesn't lead to anything else, I don't want to think that Norad will be dragged into war."

Dean sighed"Well whatever, how's everyone else?"

"Sofia, Carlos, Raven and Evelyn were really worried. But at least you're all okay, wasn't Vale River too dangerous?" frowned Shara.

"Sort of, but I had my friends with me, mom. Dad and Dean protected me when I explored further" said Brenda, smiling.

Micah let out a light sigh"You're lucky nothing happened. I didn't expect to find someone other than the Death Wall waiting in ambush. It's a good thing you and Dean didn't get killed or your mom would've let me have it."

Shara shook her head slightly"I still can't believe what I'm hearing, I hope that dream I just had last night is just that."

"Did you have a nightmare?" said Micah, worriedly.

"Sort of, but I didn't want you or the kids to worry. The dream was so strange, Norad had somehow been turned into a wasteland. I wonder what may happen to our village." sighed Shara.

Micah gave his wife a hug"It's okay, it might have been just a dream. Even if it isn't, I can try to investigate that wierd vision for you if you want."

Shara's eyes widened in surprise"You would do that for me? I can't possibly ask this of you for such a silly reason as a nightmare."

"It's fine, I want our family safe. Shara, if it makes you feel better, I'll do what I can" said Micah.

Dean and Brenda gave off a smile, the blond girl spoke"If you're going on a journey, can Dean and I come?"

"Sorry, I can't take you with. As concerned as I am about the unknown Apocalypse, I bet there's an archive at the capital that might have some insight on ancient myths and such" said Micah.

Shara was surprised"The capital is quite a distance from Sharance, will you be okay? I mean, what if your secret is discovered by someone not from our village or the desert settlement?"

"It's okay, Shara. Brenda, Dean, I'm leaving early tomorrow, take good care of your mother and the farm while I'm out" said Micah.

Brenda closed her eyes for a second, then said"Okay, but I can't help but have a bad feeling about this."

"Beth, go back to your mother, okay? And Brenda, please don't do anything dangerous, the wildernesses aren't safe" spoke Shara.

Beth and Brenda nodded, then headed home. As Dean watched his sister leave for a moment, he thought'Dad's been training me how to fight, but why doesn't he invite me?'

* * *

><p>At approximately an hour before dawn, Micah got out of bed, left a note on his nightstand and left the Sharance Tree after making a quick pickled turnip for breakfast. The blond Half-Monster's thoughts echoed through his mind'Shara's nightmare could've just been that, but I want to be sure. If I'm lucky, I can return from the capital to Sharance within a day.'<p>

At Oddward Falls, Dean stood there. Micah frowned as he saw his teenage son"Dean? What are you doing up so early?"

"Dad, I'm afraid. What if you can't come back?" whispered the younger man.

Micah walked over and put a hand on Dean's shoulder"I will come back, but it may or may not be for a long time. That Crimson Knight is bad news, Aquaticus's warning can't be ignored."

"Dad..." The teen trailed off.

Micah hugged his son"Take good care of your sister and mother while I'm gone. I will return once Sharance's safety is ensured once more."

The Half-Monster let go, walked away a bit and transformed into a Wooly. Dean watched as his father's monster form sped off into the dawn'Dad's transformation is cool, why can't I ever do that?'

* * *

><p>The day passed without incident, as Dean and Brenda helped their mother water the crops before she went to work. But on the following morning, the two young blonds began to worry, as their father hadn't returned. When Brenda asked Shara for permission to go look for Micah, the woman replied"Absolutely not."<p>

"But what if dad doesn't come back?" argued Brenda.

The older woman hugged her daughter"Your daddy will be fine, I just know it. I'm worried too, but I believe in him."

Dean, who was watching as Brenda and Shara cooked, sighed'Dad said he might be gone for a long time, but my mom and sister can't both be wrong about their dreams.'

The evening slowly approached as the family continued on with their daily routine, despite the blond girl's sinking feeling. After dinner, Dean addressed his sister"I don't know about you, but I'd rather be out there helping dad with whatever he's doing."

"Yeah, but mom won't let me. You know how worried she gets sometimes" frowned the girl.

The older boy smiled"Why don't we get her some flowers? I can't guarantee it'll show we're not babies anymore, in fact I want to help out somehow myself."

"We can't both leave" protested Brenda.

"Who said anything about leaving? Leave it to me, I'll help mom while you're out" grinned Dean.

The two siblings picked some flowers from the flower field and returned home. Their mother had just finished doing the dishes when the teenage boy addressed her"Hey, we thought we'd bring back some flowers."

Shara was surprised"Did you get them from the fields?"

"How did ya' guess?" giggled Brenda.

"Mothers know these things. I don't mind you picking a few flowers from the field, I just hope you didn't take too many" smiled the older woman.

Dean handed his mother the flowers"I was just thinking, since Brenda and I are a couple of years away from adulthood, she should be given the chance to do what she wants. I couldn't stop thinking about dad, and what we heard about the dream you had."

"Dean... Brenda... You're probably right, I just didn't want either of you hurt. You know, your great-grandfather passed away several years ago, I didn't want to be alone. Your aunt Monica opened an accessory shop in Lililand, which is not so far away. If you are to go on a journey, you should go there" said Shara.

"Oh yeah, that's right, we got her letter yesterday. Brenda, how are your magic skills coming along?" inquired Dean.

Brenda grinned"Great, I practiced this morning. I even mastered a cure spell, so I'm good to go. I just need to pack up supplies."

"It's getting late, we'll discuss this further tomorrow" interjected Shara.

* * *

><p>Morning came in a flash, as Brenda ate breakfast with her family and packed up. Dean addressed his little sister"Sorry I can't come with, but I'll take good care of mom while you're out."<p>

"I know, brother" said Brenda, softly.

Shara spoke up"Don't forget to write once in a while, okay?"

"Yes, mom" said Brenda, hugging her mother.

Shara sighed"I suppose this is what they mean by destiny, I hope you and Micah will return home safely."

"Brenda, be sure to make new friends along the way, all right? Heh, I bet you'd even find a boyfriend" grinned Dean.

"That's quite enough, young man. Brenda, be safe out there, okay? Lililand Village is west of here" said Shara.

Brenda picked up her rucksack, which consisted of some food and money for the road, and headed for the Privera Forest, stopping to smile in amusement when she heard the local artist shout out"Rainbow!" as she worked on her masterpiece in her house.

"Brenda,** Don't wait for us**" called a voice, as Henry and the rest of her friends showed up.

"Came to say good-bye, guys?" smiled the teenage girl.

Beth quietly approached her friend and said"I'm coming with you, I got mom and dad's permission. I may only have a quarter of the monster blood that runs in my mom's veins, but I can at least transform into a small pheonix to help fight alongside you."

Brenda smiled"Yay, thanks for coming. Henry, Steve, bye, thanks for coming to see me off."

"No problem" grinned the half-dwarf.

"Have a **unsafe **trip" smiled Henry.

Brenda and Beth nodded, then proceeded on their way. The red-haired girl addressed her traveling companion"So what do think we'll find at Lililand?"

"I dunno, but my aunt is there" smiled Brenda.

The road passed the flower fields was narrow, so the two girls knew which way to go. As they traveled westward, Dean caught up"Wait."

"Brother? Did you change your mind?" said Brenda.

Dean shrugged"You know mom's friend's son, Artur right? Well, he had just come by the house and asked mom if he could help with the farm after hearing what happened. So, I decided I'd come with you after all."

"Heh, Artur always comes at the best times" giggled Brenda, thinking of the small purple haired Univir who is Kuruna and Ondorus's son.

Dean grinned"So, we're off to Lililand together. With any luck, we'll find dad while questing out in the middle of nowhere."

Brenda smiled at her brother's optimism, but could not help but think things were going to get more dangerous than she anticipated.

* * *

><p>Next time I take this long, you can go ahead and flame me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will center on Aria and Orland.<p>

Please feel free to review.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note, Updated

Okay, after some thought, I won't put this story up for adoption. However, its going to be some time before I put up the next official chapter. For now, I'll just be revising previous chapters and making changes to the summary and some of the scenes. I don't know what the heck I was thinking, portraying Venti as one of the villains in this story when she's a good guy in the actual RF4. That's what I get for not waiting for the English version and not having enough details about RF4 at the time.

I may take some time, but I will eventually continue the story once I've edited what I need to in the previous chapters and maybe worked on my other fics for a while. For now, this story is under renovation.


End file.
